need_for_speed_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Comeback With The Lonesome Rider!
Plot _About Two Years Later at 8:00 PM_ (Tony walks out from the gate and is checked out by the guards. He steps out the gates and sees Alex over near a silver Ford Mustang with blue stripes) Come here homeboy. ((Alex:)) "You owe us one." *Tony reaches Alex and give each other a firm handshake.* ((Tony:)) I see you got project Lonesome Rider finished. Alex: Yeah, got her finished about two years ago. Your girlfriend was the first to drive it. I forgot to mention that Gene sent the money and the Agera RS. I don't know why he did that either. C'mon, let's get you towards DeLeon. (he gets into the passenger seat of the Mustang and pushes the starter button and the V8 starts up.) (Tony gets into the driver's seat and puts it in gear. He presses the gas petal and the Mustang starts moving. The Mustang pulls out onto the street and heads towards the city of Trenton New Jersey.) So how fast does this car go? (He shifts to third and the Mustang becomes faster) (Alex looks at Tony with a smile on his face.) 234 mph. I took it out to the test track earlier this year and I had Julia Maddon from that party read the top speed with her radar gun. (He continues smiling and looks forward.) She said Tobey might race you to San Francisco. I had to imitate your driving to get you into DeLeon. Tony: Good. (He shifts gears as he screams through main street. The small crack of a smile is still there as he drives.) Damn, this car is fun. (he taps the brakes and downshifts, slowing the Mustang down) (The Mustang stops at a light and revs a little bit. Tony rests his left hand steering wheel and his right hand on the shifter. He smiles and looks behind him to find a Dodge Charger R/T Police Car behind him and his smile goes away.) Alex: Bro, be careful here. 2015 Charger R/T with an ECU chip that boosts the top speed to 210 mph. This is the same chip that your dad had manufactured. Tony: Ah, so this guy sports my dad's chip, the thing that gave him his nickname. *A flashback happens and Tony remembers what he and his dad had done for fun, racing on the track and out on the street, avoiding cops while street racing. Good times until 2013 when his dad died of a heart attack.* (Alex snaps his fingers and gets Tony out of his trance. He points his finger at the the turn signal light. The light is green and the Mustang heads into the intersection, followed by the Charger and a few civilian cars. The Mustang's Supercharged V8 roars to life as it turns onto another street. Down the street, Slash Performance Motors sits right where it's supposed to be.) (The Mustang, Charger, and the other civilian vehicles hit the street that Slash Performance Motors is on. The Mustang signals to move to the right lane and then it moves over to the right. It slows down and then signals to turn right and into Slash Performance Motors. By that time, the cop got the license plate numbers off of the silver Mustang. Later on, that same Mustang would take it's first trip across the United States.) (After the Mustang parks, Tony and Alex get out and head towards the building. Tony grabs a monkey wrench and hits the lock on the garage door with full strength and the lock breaks easily.) Tony: We're in. *he lifts the door up and props the wrench up for the door to stay open* Damn, so this is what happened after you guys deserted the place. What were you behind on? Alex: Money. You never told me that we were behind on the bills. (Tony looks at Alex, feeling very upset about what happened and he thought and thought about everything he did to keep Theresa and his secret about the bills. He finally speaks up.) So, how'd you find out we were behind? Alex: After you got arrested, I started to search through your files of paperwork and found the papers for the loan. All of them were red. *he looks over at the Mustang and sighs* Dude, I'm sorry for my sneaking around. About a year after Theresa and I finished the Mustang, they evicted us and everything except the Mustang went away. We spent the money on parts for the Mustang and we were thinking about showing it off at Geneva but we trashed the idea when Gene Khan won 18 million dollars in cars. He got Tobey Marshall's Shelby GT500 Super Snake along with some other badass cars. He's planning on racing again with that Mustang and we need to stop him. *he pauses to take a breath and looks directly in Tony's eyes* Monarch wants you in, just because of your skills and the ability to drive this Mustang. So, you in? (Tony thinks for a moment and then smiles) Getting back at Gene has been my dream, this is for Drew!! So, I'm in!! When does it start? Alex: A couple weeks from now. That gives you time to get Beauty ready for the long trip ahead. Tony: Good. So where's Theresa? Alex: Working at a nearby shop. You might be able to get your car in there to work on it. We also need to practice your driving skills. I called up some of Tobey's old friends to help us with the racing side. You need to worry about your car and the equipment. *he looks back at the Mustang* You should park that car in here. Cops never come here because they think it's haunted so we'll be good. Tony: Well that's a lot to take in. I'm gonna pull her into the shop. *he walks over to Beauty and gets in. He starts the engine and puts in her in first gear. He pulls Beauty into the shop and gets out with a smile.* Let's get to work. *Tony pops the hood and looks at the magnificent V8 engine* Racing headers and an 5.0 L SVT Supercharger? Alex: Yeah, it's super nice and expensive. Cost us 2.5 million to get the body and engine right. Tony: Dang, that's a lot. You still have my Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X? Alex: No, we sold it to have some extra money for food. We also sold the mansion. Sorry bro. (Tony sighs and then hears a throaty supercharged V8 pull up. The engine shuts off and a girl gets out with blonde hair with green streaks in it. She's wearing a green and white t-shirt with black jeans with a white belt. She's wearing a pair of green B Young Tennis Shoes with a B on the tongue of the shoes. She takes off a pair of Aviators and walks into the shop.) Hey boys, what's up? Tony: Not much babe. *he walks over and hugs her tightly* I've thought about you everyday since I was in jail. Theresa: How was jail? Tony: Horrid. Just horrid. You don't want to go to jail. Theresa: So, it's that bad eh? *She hugs Tony tightly and kisses him on his neck* Tony: After what Gene did, I'm gonna get back at him for what he did. And I'm gonna do it in the thing he loathes. *He points at the Mustang with it's hood still open.* Alex, how much power did you say it had? Alex: 900 horsepower. Tony: So, we should be able to keep up with the big boy exotics. That's a given. Alex: It's about to get dark. *He looks outside and the sun is setting.* We should head back to the apartment, Let's leave the Mustang here. (Tony closes the hood of the Mustang and walks with Alex and Theresa) (The song Photograph by Nickelback plays as Tony walks towards the Challenger and the scene closes with Alex closing the garage door.) Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tony is officially out of jail. *He learns that his shop is shut down. Minor Events *We introduce a cop who doesn't make a real appearance until later. Characters *Tony Slash *Alex Blade *Theresa Cunningham Cars Used *Beauty *Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat *2015 Dodge Charger Police Edition Trivia *The beginning of this episode is almost the same as the original movie. It's different because Beauty was created during Tony's time in jail. Category:Episodes